


No Me Conoce

by HypnosNation



Series: Hades aus [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, no beta we die like zagreus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnosNation/pseuds/HypnosNation
Summary: Hypnos is a tired art student (kind of) and there is someone who has been trying to catch his eye for awhile now
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Hades aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216016
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Usually Hypnos wouldn't sign up for a class this late and so far from his other scheduled classes although this was a special case. By special case he meant he didn’t really have a choice. There were only so many electives left he could take that weren't already at full capacity and it was just figure drawing, something he was more than familiar with. He'd taken just about every art class he could sign up for before completing his degree and he had always been curious about this kind of course. His previous art professor had recommended he look into the nude figure drawing class. More invested in his talent than Hypnos ever was. Strengthen his understanding of the human anatomy and all that. Insisting he go down the traditional art route even though that was not something Hypnos was really interested in. He didn't actually see himself pursuing a career in art but he was still interested and it would be an easy “A”. 

-

Gathering his art supplies from the designated art store that had a deal with the University, in that the art students would purchase their art kits from them exclusively, was such a hassle. They didn't even have the right size sketch book for the course and he heard this professor was pretty strict about having correct materials. Lost his temper with a previous student who brought in the wrong pencils. He wasn't looking forward to the first day and braced himself to be chewed out for things out of his control. Just this semester and the next and he would be free to do what he pleased with his life. He tried to comfort himself with the thought as he used all his strength to carry the excessive amount of art materials to his car. Sure that in like every other class he would not even use half the materials he’d been asked to buy for the course. He was not looking forward to lugging the art bag all around campus in the slightest.

-

First day wasn't so bad after all, the professor was too busy being on an overseas art trip to.. Paris? What's that about.. After all the fuss and threats of being dropped from the class if they didn’t attend on day one, they were going to be sent right back home. Great. Anyway he was glad to be out of there minutes after receiving the syllabus. It was an afternoon class which wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't fall semester and it got pitch black way too soon. The sun had no business going to bed while he still had to be awake. Inconsiderate. At least the class would be easy. He could go on autopilot. Despite his earlier dismissal of pursuing art he was really looking forward to getting to practice his anatomy. Maybe it would encourage him to start working on an art portfolio just in case he changed his mind about that art career. Sure he hadn’t drawn for fun in awhile but maybe that would change.

-

Class wouldn’t resume until next week so he just had his video course to worry about. Thankfully his best friend was there and they had already claimed each other as filming partners. They had met in an early semester as friends of each other's friends and they got close from repeatedly choosing each other for project partners. It was hard to find someone to work on a project with you that actually did their part of the assignment and didn’t leave you hanging only to not show up on presentation day. Was he speaking from prior personal experiences?

Maybe. 

It was possible.

College made Hypnos like working in teams even less than he did before. He would drop by early tomorrow to finish wrapping up on their most recent project. Get some final shots and honestly to just hang out. It was often that Hypnos found himself crashing on his friend’s couch to take a quick nap before his next class. Did either of them have any reason to procrastinate so long…

Well no but he always got his work done no matter how much procrastination came before it. As long as he met his deadline and got a good grade that’s all the system saw anyway.

-

When art class finally rolled around and got to bringing in a model Hypnos was more preoccupied worrying about whether or not he was going to get chewed out by the professor for his “incorrect” sketchbook. He actually showed up about 15 minutes early worrying he might not make it in time. Also to maybe get the scolding out of the way and hopefully not in front of the whole class. Yes he could have made it to class faster if he hadn't worn his heeled boots but he didn’t get to make his first impression in the first class meetup that only lasted as long as it took to pass out and lightly go over the syllabus. As exhausted as he was and as little sleep that came to him he still wanted to look presentable. For himself but also first impressions had their benefits and it had worked for him so far. 

Making his way over to the only stool in the studio he set up his easel the best he could and waited. The easel itself was ridiculously tall at least twice his height and he briefly wondered why they made them like that. Was he just short?

Possibly.

Still he preferred to believe they just made these things way too tall. There was one other person there. He assumed another student, who was waiting near the sketchbook storage drawers. They looked nervous and kept their attention on their phone. Being polite he avoided looking in their direction for any amount of time. He didn’t like being stared at and he was not about to do the same. They seemed pretty stressed about something as they would go to look out the door every now and again. Oh well none of his business he thought to himself and scrolled through his schedule for next week.

Two minutes till class was due a steady stream of students found their way into the studio and began setting up their stations. Soon after the professor followed, setting up his own station and going over what he assumed was the attendance sheet. Hypnos was eager to see when the model would arrive and interested in the exercises they'd start with. Without as much as an introduction the “student” or so he had previously thought walked into the center of the room now wearing a white towel and dropped it at their feet. 

Oh. 

Now. 

We’re starting now. 

Ok.

The professor gave some sort of instruction and Hypnos followed but he couldn’t help but think he may have recognized them. The model that is. Maybe he was just tired; there were plenty of faces from campus he had seen in passing from class to class. 

It was probably nothing. He snapped a charcoal stick and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

To Hypnos' surprise the professor couldn’t care less about the “incorrect” supplies. If anything he was particularly nice to Hypnos. Asking about his prior art training and general first day questions. Name. Year. Major. The usual. Completely unbothered by his very obviously different sketchbook. Everyone else seemed to have snagged theirs just in time so his stuck out like a sore thumb. If the professor didn’t mind he guessed it did not really matter. 

Sadly the class only lasted a fraction of the time before the professor once again decided he had better places to be. He was used to classes being cut short like this every now and again in college. Still he was a bit disappointed the first exercises were just motion which was just lines rather than any detail. Of course he knew the foundations were important but it felt like a waste. The model's athletic build was definitely worth more than just a few lines on a page. He wasn’t really used to drawing muscle and this model definitely had that. Each pose was timed and he didn’t really get to study too much. Next time they would hopefully get more time with the model and he could really get to drawing their figure. 

Ah. How does someone get to look like that? What was the workout routine? What are your secrets… 

He couldn’t possibly ask. That might be too forward wouldn’t it? Just a bit jealous he frowned a bit and refocused on his linework. Maybe he would get back to working out on the regular this semester. He always said he would get back to exercising but maybe if the models were gonna be this built he’d get to it. Maybe he could be a model too.. At another school probably it might be embarrassing to model for your classmates. 

“Ding~”

The timer went off in the background signaling the next pose. This time the model turned and faced the area Hypnos was stationed at. Still frowning Hypnos looked up to check out the current pose and locked eyes with the model. Were they looking at him? No way they just had to be looking in that direction he convinced himself and the eye contact was coincidental. 

Quickly he looked back down to his easel and broke another charcoal stick. His last had worn down fast and his hands were quickly getting dirty. Next pose and while the model did turn to the right a bit when Hypnos looked back up they were still looking at him. Strange. He hoped they didn't think he had been staring at them and felt uncomfortable. 

Well. He was looking at them but more at their body. Not like that but. Oh you know. Surely they weren’t the shy type. 

How do you become a nude model while being shy? 

When the class was cut short at the professor’s whim the students were instructed to sign their sketchbooks. Then choose a sketchbook drawer to house them for the remainder of the semester. Hypnos wasn’t too sure he wanted to leave it behind and opted to bring it in everyday of class instead. The sketchbooks were held onto the easels with the big metal clips from their material bags. Now that class was over he wasn’t sure how he was gonna get it down. The professor had clipped up the sketchbook for him himself. He considered just tugging at the bottom until it snapped off by force. About to do just that he saw from his peripheral vision someone walking up to him. Probably another student. 

“Here I got it!”

A voice said under an amused low laugh. Hypnos looked up at the clips being handed to him and the sketchbook was now resting on the easel base. “Oh thanks” Hypnos responded by taking them until he looked up and finally saw who it was. The model. 

Handsome. Just an observation. A fact. He thought to himself. 

They just smiled right back like they knew something he didn’t. The sketchbook decided now was a good time to interrupt. Saving him from whatever this was. It began to fall right then and the model caught it just in time smacking it against the easel so that it would not fall to the ground. 

Hypnos jumped back in his surprise and it was only then that he noticed the model had wrapped the white towel around his waist. They laughed again warmly and stayed where they were lifting up the sketchbook for him to take. “Thanks,” He replied, not breaking eye contact. Worried maybe they had noticed the flick of his eyes even though that wasn’t his intention. From where he stood Hypnos grabbed the edge and turned around to pack his things. When he turned back they were still there. Ok. What was going on… 

He turned for the door and they followed maybe too quickly. “Hey I could help you carry that if you- “

Hypnos looked at them once over. This time purposely.

“Like that?” 

That was enough to stun them and Hypnos took the pause to make his escape. Yes the sketchbook bag was 90% of his height and heavy but he could carry his own sketchbook himself thank you. 

-

Halfway to his best friend’s dorm he felt the shoulder strap digging into his shoulder. Ok maybe it was a bit heavy but who could really carry this much stuff around and have no problem?

Briefly he remembered how the model had extended the sketchbook to him like it was a mere piece of copy paper. Mind you it was just about the size of Hypnos himself. He had struggled to lift it up to the easel.

He really needed to get back to his gym routine.

Setting down his stuff he reached in his bag to get his phone and shoot a quick text.

Nyquil: I’m on my way

Redbull: Right now? You aren’t even going to ask?? Showing up whenever like you live here jvjvjkg

Nyquil: I kinda do

Redbull: You gonna start helping me pay this rent??? ?

Nyquil: .

Redbull: :C

-

Finally reaching the dorm he briefly considered leaving his sketchbook at the bottom of the stairs and maybe it would be there when he got back.

…

Gathering his strength he all but dragged it up the stairs. Knocking on the door nearest to the landing he waited. After a bit he heard frantic shuffling. 

Something breaking. 

More heavy footsteps and he was greeted with the face of one who clearly just woke up. Hair askew and clothes hastily pulled on. It didn't matter how much of a heads up he had. He always found him scrambling to make himself semi presentable for their hangouts.

“You knocked on the wrong door again didn’t you?” He beamed all too happy with this common occurrence.

“Hermes.”

Hypnos feigned irritation. So what if he did? All these apartments looked the same. Besides it is not like the other tenant seemed too bothered with their routine. Seeming to be more endeared with his constant lack of direction.

“Hypnos.” He parroted back barely containing himself.

Quickly Hypnos dove between the free space between Hermes and the dorm letting himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing/posting style is in the middle of the night when no one will see : )

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who the model and best friend are.........  
> Hypnos spends a lot of time in his head analyzing things rather than living in the present. Characters will be tagged as they appear. Also English is my second language if you see mistakes no you don't.
> 
> I'm HypnosNation on twitter too.


End file.
